


Back to Nature with the Pre-Raphaelites

by mific



Series: Art series: Famous Works [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Burne-Jones, Digital Art, M/M, Manipulations, famous artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of manipped artworks masquerading as "recently discovered" works by famous artists which happened to feature John and Rodney. Burne-Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Nature with the Pre-Raphaelites

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd bring to your attention a hitherto unknown Pre-Raphaelite masterpiece by Edward Burne-Jones which has rocked the art world recently. John and Rodney had clearly been fooling around with the time-traveling puddlejumper, and were caught unawares in a tender moment and immortalised by Burne-Jones, who went on to use this study as the basis for his [Pan and Psyche](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/000c3g38) masterpiece in 1870. And at last - the definitive explanation for both John's hairiness and those ears.

  



End file.
